A comparative field study of two different groups of genetic counselors is proposed to establish the recurrent scientific, clinical and social problems that genetic counselors face and to establish the socially-shared means of resolving them. These studies will identify the various counseling approaches and how these are related to patient outcomes. Information for this study will be collected by a participant-observer. In the second phase of the study instruments developed from the observations will be used to assess counseling style and patient comprehension.